I wanna to fight
by Mrs. Belatrix Riddle
Summary: Marla wants to see what fight club is all about, she knows she can fight but first she has to convince Tyler to let her tag along.


I wanna fight

I wanna fight

Tyler and Marla are lying together on the dusty old sheets both still slightly out of breath. Marla sighs, moving so her head is resting on Tyler's muscular chest. She lights up a cigarette, taking a long drag. Tyler absently plucks it from her lips and brings it to his own, after a moment she takes it back. They do this until the cigarettes gone.

"Wanna have another go?" She asks, smile spread across her chapped lips. She wiggles her hips against his side to emphasize the point.

"No. You probably wanna be able to walk in the morning." He doesn't bother to open his eyes so her doesn't see her glaring or the pout on her lips.

"Come on, you know I-"

"I said no." He rolls onto his side, his back to Marla. She flops back on to her back with a loud sigh, bed bouncing slightly but Tyler doesn't even turn to look. She reaches out her pointer finger, nail with chipped black polish tracing over one of the many scars on Tyler's back.

"You must be pretty good at fighting, huh? I mean or else you wouldn't keep doing it."

"Yea. You should see what the other guys look like when I'm done." She can hear the smirk in his voice

"Could I come with you sometime?" He can tell by her tone she's been wanting to ask this for a while.

"No." The words spring from his lips the second the finishes her question.

"Why not? I can fight."

Tyler finally rolls over, cold blue eyes catching her wide brown ones. She's sitting up now, indian style with her hands on either side of her to her balance.

"Its not just for fun, stupid." He says in a soft voice. He reaches out, catching her wrist and pulling it towards him. She loses her balance and tips over next to him. "It's the real deal. Saturday a guy got knocked to the ground so hard his skull actually split open." He didn't feel the need to tell him he had been the one to do it. His fingers reach out, playing with her hair as he talks. "The guy still hasn't woke up."

"Well what if I just watch?" She really wanted fight but she thought if she could just get him to let her go maybe he'd change his mind once they actually got there.

"Some times your so dumb babe." He sits up enough to catch her lips in his in a kiss. She relaxes against him even as their tongs wrestle with one another and Tyler rolls on top of her small frame. "Fight clubs not a spectator sport." He whispers, lips still so close to her that they brush hers with each syllable. "If your there you _have_ to fight, its one of the rules and no ones gonna pull any punches just because you're a girl."

"I could do you."

"You already did, three or four times today."

"No. I mean I could fight you."

"I'm one of the worst ones there Sweetheart." He kisses her again, this time nipping roughly at her lips, not hard enough to hurt, more as a way to actuate his words.

"You mentioned rules, what are they?"

"Well, the first rule is you don't talk about fight club." He whispers, kissing her quickly between each word.

She smirks. "I think were already breaking that one, humm?" As she talks she can't resist slipping her hand between the two of them.

"Breaking the second rule too." He mumbles, one hand still in her hair, the other moving to rest on her firm butt.

"What's the second rule?" She asks, giving Tyler a wicked look as her hand reaches its destination. She squeezes him slightly, watching with amusement as pleasure shoots across his face.

"Second rule is you DO NOT talk about fight club." He practically growls at her.

"Third rule?" she asks, running her hand up his length than back down as slowly as she can.

"Two men per fight." His hand that previously rested on her backside quickly moves between the two of them, practically yanking her hand away from him. "That's two men, not a man and a woman." He growls as he pins her hands above her. Think she could toy with him did she?

"I think that rules up to interpretation." She says as she squirms with half hearted attempts to free herself. "I mean, the constitution never mentions women, it's implied, so wh-" Her words are cut off as three of Tyler's fingers slip quickly inside her and his thumb finds that sensitive nub.

"What was that you where saying butt wipe?" he practically purrs in her ear.

Marla takes a deep breath to steady her self, doing her best to keep her voice calm as she says. " I said, that doesn't- doesn't mean women can't come."

"I never said women couldn't cum, in fact I think I'll have you doing that any second now."

"You know what I mean ass hole." She bites her lip so she doesn't moan with pleasure. "Next rule?"

"One fight at a time." He kisses her as he sticks his fourth finger in that moist opening. "Fifth rule is no shoes." Kiss. "and no shirts." Kiss. She gasps loudly into his mouth, jerking suddenly up at his hand than falling limp back to the bed.

She doesn't say anything to him, just blinks in a dazed sort of way for a few moments. It doesn't take her long to regain her composure enough to ask. "How many more rules are there?"

"Just one more. The fights go on as long as they have to." He rolls off of her to lie on his back and closes his eyes, thinking Marla too spent to mess with him.

He's wrong of course, a fact soon proved when the girl grabs his member in her small hands and begins a rapid movement up and down. "What would you do if I followed you?" She asks. "What if you didn't know it until I was already there and you looked up and there I was?"

"Well first off I'd be pissed as hell." His voice was strained but he didn't try to push her hands away. No. He was enjoying this.

"Would you throw me out?"

"No." He moaned, forgoing speaking as he let his mind focus only on the deft movements of Marla's hand on his wank. She smiled, thinking she'd won, bending over and kissing him softly on his cheek than on his lips. He grunted, moving his hips into her pale white hands. She speed up and he moaned loudly less than a minute later, arching upward as he released. She smiled and dragging her sticky palms up his torso and finally tangling them in his hair as she lay her head on his chest.

"I couldn't throw you out of fight club once your in there." He mumbled into her tangled black hair "I'd have no chance but to stand there and watch you get your face punched in."

She tilted her head up at him, eyes sad. "You really thank I'm that weak?' She sounded upset.

"Fine." Tyler glared at her. She wanted to keep bugging him about it? "When's the next time you have three days off together?"

"Why?"

"Cause I guaranty you'll need at least that long too feel good enough to think about going to work.'

She smiled. "Says you."

Tyler just shook his head and closed his eyes. She'd learn soon enough. "Just shut up and go to sleep baby."

.

.

.

"Your gonna get your ass beat." Marla glared at Tyler as he mumbled those words for the umpteenth time.

"Tyler." His name came out as more of a wine. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up" Yea, she was psyched to be doing this but his constant alternations between insisting she was gonna be horribly maimed and telling her the sickest stories he could come up with had her more than a little on edge.

She was dressed for the occasion. She had on jeans, flip-flops, a black tank top and no jewelry. She had even decided to forgo her red rose coke ring. Tyler didn't say anything else. He just walked forward, in the door of the bar. He didn't have to check if Marla was following him. The flp flp flp sound of her shoes as she trailed after him.

He raised his eyebrows, turning to look at her as the barkeep opened the paned in the floor and the shouts came up. She had an unreadable expression set on her face and he turned away before she caught his eye, starting down in to the near darkness. He stopped at the base of the stairs. She caught his hand in hers and he pulled her forward over to a small table with only a notebook and a pen.

"You have to sign up for fights." He said, not looking at her. "Write your name next to some one else's to fight with them, put your name in a blank spot to let someone else chose to fight you. Write 'new' in brackets. If you have any sense at all you'll write you name next to some one else who says new."

Marla obeys, picking some from the new list at random and writing her name next to his. Mark Larson. Tyler slips off into the crowd and Marla is left standing there, staring at the blood stained concrete, nervousness and anxiousness weighing equally on her mind.

.

.

.

Jack smiles as he stands in the crowd, the sound of countless men talking amongst them self resembles thunder as it fills the room. He can't even remember how he got here and chalks it up to insomnia. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Tyler's voice calls out and everything drops to silence save for a few chuckles. "For those of you who have never been here before, welcome, for those of you returning welcome back." Tyler pauses, already people are untying shoes and un-buttoning shirts. Tyler than loudly calls out the rules he and jack came up with, circling around the group.

.

.

Tyler catches sight of Marla. She jumps slightly when he touches her hand but smiles when she sees who it is. He leans over and kissed her in between the phrases "the sixth rule is" and " the fight lasts as long as it has to." To the crowd it sounds like one of those for-dramatic-effect pauses. He announces the first fight and steps beside Jack as the two men take center ring.

"Thought you had one of your stupid groups to attend." He mumbles, arm wrapping around Jacks shoulder. "Lemonade stand?"

"It's called 'Taking a stand' and I decided to skip it."

"Humm. Good night for that. I took a look at the list and I promise the ninth fight'll really be something to watch."

"Big Bob verses anther man with tits as big as his?"

Tyler snorts. "No but that would be fun to watch. Not today though, round nines two newbies."

"Okay?" Jack eyes Tyler waiting for him to explain what would be so entertaining about that but his best friend doesn't elaborate. Instead he moves away and back into the crowd.

"Nervous?" He whispers in Marla's ear. She doesn't know how to answer. Yes? No? She settles for shrugging but doesn't look at him, unable turn her eyes away from the two men on the floor. One has got the other pined to the ground, face down and is slamming his face it to the concrete over and over.

"You're the ninth round. What do you say we have a little fun?"

Marla looks around. Almost the entire basement is pitch black save for the one bulb hanging above the two men fighting. "What do you have in mind?" She asks, sultry tone slipping instantly into her voice.

Tyler has disappeared, instead he's announcing the second fight and than he's back beside her, kissing her roughly as he pushes her away from the crowd and into the darkest corner in the room. Instantly his hands slip up her shirt and under her sports bra. She was still wearing her shirt because he didn't think the "no shirt" rule applied to anyone with breast. Bob always fought with his shirt on didn't he?

Marla's hands are on his back, nails running lightly up and down. Almost simultaneously they both reach for each other's pants. Marla un-buttons Tyler's pants, unzips them and pulls him out of that convenient little pocket guys have in the front of there underwear.

Tyler tugs her pants down to her ankles but doesn't pull them off. Both of them know them know they'll need to be able to pull their clothes back on at a seconds notice.

He pulls away from her as he hears the second fight end. He steps closer to the group but stays out of the light so no one can see the fact he's quite literally hanging out of his pants as he announces the third fight. He saunters back over to where Marla is waiting.

Tyler reaches for her in the darkness to find her hand already in the place he was heading for. He tugs her now moist hand away, bringing it to his lips as he whispers. "Impatient tonight are we?"

She doesn't answer, just reaches for him, pulling him closer than attempting to position him self at her entrance. He smirks against her lips as her third attempt fails. "Midget." He mumbles as he lifts her up so her waist is even with his, quickly tugging her legs open and thrusting inside.

She moans with pleasure despite the awkwardness of there position. Her feet are still stuck together by her pants so she can't wrap her legs around him the way she wants to but as always Tyler seems to know what he's doing.

"Oh babe." He grunts in her ear as he begins picking up speed. He doesn't have to worry about anyone hearing him over the den of the fight. She's moaning softly and still squirming to free a foot from her pants. Tyler pauses for a second to announce the third fight, not even bothering to leave his place at the wall now. Marla arches in to him, succeeding in pulling her leg free as she orgasms.

Tyler barely pays her any mind, picking up speed and thrusting deeper as her legs encircle his waist and her slick walks convulse around him. It isn't until seconds after announcing the fourth fight he jerks violently upwards, evicting a slight squeal from Marla and letting out a low, graveley moan as he empties in to her.

He doesn't pull out just yet, instead he holds her in place, he can tell how close she is again and slides his pointer finger to her clit, grinding the sensitive spot against the bone behind it until she has to quickly bite down on his perfect shoulder to stop her self from crying out as she peaks again.

He dose slip out now and her feet find the floor. They both pull their clothes on with out another word and head back towards the crowd, rejoining them just as if they'd never left.

.

.

Jack shook his head in shock at the name Tyler just announced for round nine. No way! Why would she be here? How-? First the groups than Tyler than the house, she was everywhere but not here, how could she take fight club from him?

But there's no way to deny it as she steps into the center of the ring of light and looks over at him, smiling. Jacks not the only one surprised. Muttering breaks out until Tyler yells over them "Hey! Hey! People! I hear some of you are surprised. I was a surprised as you where to see a girl here but: This. Is. Not. Against. The. Rules! This is a place to fight not discriminate. She knows the rules and will follow them as anyone else will."

Marla looked across the ring at the frightened looking carrot top standing in front of her. This boy couldn't even be old enough to drink yet. She puts up her fist, waiting for him to make a move. He doesn't though and after a few seconds she throws a punch. It lands solidly on his shoulder with a loud thwack.

This seems to break the boy out of his nervousness or what ever it was he was under and he begins rapidly throwing sloppy punches. One connects with the side of her face as she ducks down and punches him as hard as she can in the stomach. He falls to one knee, glaring at her. She ignores the pain in her cheek and watches him cautiously, waiting for him to get up. He springs back to his feet sending an unexpected kick at the side of her leg.

It catches her full on and she stumbles but doesn't fall. Her hands fly forward, double punches connecting solidly, one with his chest, one with his fore head. He shakes his head in a dazed sort of way and brings his fist forward meeting with her bottom lip.

She feels blood begin to run down her chin and onto her shirt and glares at him. Marla swings her leg forward, kicking at him but he catches it, quickly twisting her foot and using it to pull her towards him. A full strength punch to her temple instantly makes her feel dizzy.

She tries to pull her foot away but fails, instead she folds her knee up so the boy moves closer and kicks forward as hard as she can. He lets go, hands holding his stomach and she quickly brings her knee up into his face. "Ok." He pants, holding his crimson gushing nose with a careful hand. "I'm done."

Marla smiles at him a small laugh escaping her bruised lip. "That was fun." She says.

He nods also smiling. Tyler is already announcing the tenth fight and Marla quickly moves to be next to him in the shadows. "I won!" She announces happily throwing her arms around his neck and craning her head up to kiss him. "I told you I could

He kisses her gently and his tong licks at the blood still seeping from her lip. "You got an easy one butt wipe."

"Yea." She smiled up at him. "Hopefully next week is even better."


End file.
